


Iron prison

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he is captured Naruto can't stop his fascination with his captor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron prison

It had been some time since he had been outside. Since he had seen the sun. Since he had been allowed to walk without chains.

He had been stupid. Foolish and ignoring what others said. Ignoring the signs until it was way too late for anything to happen and for anyone to be able to help him. He could blame no one but himself. He blamed no one but himself. He was resigned to it. Resigned to his fate even as he stared at the small crack that sometimes allowed light through.

He missed the sun. he missed being able to wander free. But he was no longer his own. No longer free.

Because monsters actually did exist and he was not talking about himself for once. He meant actual monsters. Things that were not human. Most likely never were even if they looked like it sometimes. Vampires. The actual demons. He had gotten way over his head here.

But he was a messed up as people actually thought he was since he found himself sympathizing in the one that kept him captured. That he thought about him. Wondered about him and actually felt sorry for him. That told Naruto just how foolish he really was.

Because he was no longer free. The cage and shackles proved that. But he had the feeling that the man that came to visit him was as trapped as he was. Doomed to seek out blood. Forever living such an existence. And he was alone. By choice Naruto was guessing.

Naruto had accidentally intruded. Had invaded the Vampire’s lair. But somehow he was not as sad as he should be. He had been wandering for his entire life. Looking for someplace to return to. People that would not flinch at the marks.

It showed how silly humans were because the Vampire had not even flinched at the marks on Naruto’s stomach. When Naruto had warned him of the ‘curse’ the Vampire had taken blood from that same spot his eyes locked on his and demanded for the heavens to strike him down with blood drenched lips.

At that moment, it was ridiculous, but Naruto had felt his heart throb hard in his chest. For once in his life. Someone did not fear him and even though that someone was more a thing than a person. He didn’t care.

So even though he missed the sun. he stayed silent waiting. He knew the vampire could come during the day. He knew he could walk in the sun too. Just did not want to. Naruto did not know much of the old lore’s. He had never been around people long enough to pick up on tales. But he did know this vampire’s behaviour was strange for one. He knew that much.

X

It was the first time Kakashi had done something like this. Taken a human hostage. It had been a sort of whim. He could have taken blood, erased the human’s recent memories and sent them on their way but the look on their face. The colour of his eyes had made Kakashi react. So without much though he had taken the human. Taken Naruto for his own. He knew how foolish it was. He had only known later how sweet the blood was. How good it felt on his tongue. He had only known afterwards.

But when he saw Naruto’s sad face and those blue eyes. Shifting with every change of light. He had known he had to have it and Naruto for his own. He knew he was a horrible person. He already thought he would not succumb to the whims and actions of his kind. He wanted no coven. He wanted solitude.

He did not think himself a guardian either. He did not want to watch over humanity. He wanted to be on his own and take the days as they came.

But Naruto was something he did not want to let go of. The boy had said he was cursed. As if humans would know of true magic and true curses. Kakashi had sank his fangs into the marks that obviously scared humans again and again to show Naruto how harmless they were.

It seemed to be working.

The marks were peculiar but nothing to worry about. Kakashi was one who walked in the veil between the two worlds after all. He felt nothing strange from Naruto’s body. He was a good boy. A good human with a unique mind.

He no longer feared Kakashi and he did not fear death. Kakashi had no reason to why he still kept the boy locked up below ground. it was sort of pointless. Kakashi was caged as well. There was no escape unless he allowed it and it was becoming obvious by the day that he really and truly wanted a companion. And that he wanted that person to be Naruto.


End file.
